Find You
by Peach Sundae
Summary: [SEQUEL OF LOSER] Sehun masih mencarinya seakan ada benang merah yang masih terhubung dengan Jongin. Entah dengan cara apa pun ia akan tetap mencarinya. Namun semua skenario buruk yang entah mengapa muncul di fikiranya terjadi begitu saja. [HunKai]
1. Bad Dream

**FIND YOU**

Rate : T

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Tomoteo (Hotshot), dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

2016PeachSundae

* * *

Hujan selalu mengoloknya semenjak ia mulai tinggal di Manhattan. Jarang sekali sinar matahari menyapa lewat celah jendela apartementnya, mengharuskannya membawa payung transparan selama ia pergi keluar.

Ia mendesah pelan, kejadian seminggu yang lalu terus menghantuinya. Rasa tidak percaya membuatnya berfikir bahwa itu hanya ilusi semata, namun mengingat rasa hangat tubuh tan itu membuatnya yakin kembali bahwa Jongin masih hidup. Memijit pelipisnya, Sehun meraih tas ranselnya dan pergi ke kampus.

Tangan pucatnya merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menetes dari ujung payungnya. Bau khas hujan sedikit membuatnya tenang hingga ia mulai mengayunkan kakinya sampai halte. Kadua matanya menatap lurus kosong, ia akui bahwa sekarang dirinya berubah menjadi aneh tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana untuk menghilangkannya.

Jadi ia harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Timoteo menggaruk kepalanya gatal sembari berusaha mengalahkan Sehun pada game andalannya. Mengerang keras, ia membanting controller ke karpetnya "Ya! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" protesnya tidak terima bersamaan dengan tulisan _Fatalies_ dengan adegan brutal sebelumnya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, menarik tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari perpusatakaan serta kertas-kertas yang ia tata rapi. "Karena aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu sekarang kita bahas tugas."

Mau tak mau Timoteo menurut dengan wajah tertekuk, bergeser ke meja kecil untuk mengerjakan tugas. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka jika Timoteo tidak menanyainya untuk minum apa. Sehun menjawab ' _terserah'_ dengan masih berkonsentrasi dengan kertas bagiannya. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan segera menuju dapur, berteriak kesakitan karena cubitan dari ibunya akibat teriakannya saat bermain game mengganggu acara gosip bersama dengan tetangganya.

Sehun tetap fokus terhadap pekerjaannya dan tidak menyadari keadaan Timoteo yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Hei, bisa kau singkirkan buku-buku tebalmu? Lenganku pegal membawa nampan ini!" Protesnya merasa kebas pada kedua tangannya.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja!" balas Sehun protes dengan suara tak kalah menyebalkan dari Timoteo.

Masih dengan mulut yang mengaduh pelan Timoteo duduk bersila dan mengambil tumpukan kertas bagian miliknya dengan malas. "Ah malas sekali!" teriak Timoteo seperti anak kecil, merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Besok sajalah Sehun kita mengerjakannya," pinta Timoteo tak digubris Sehun.

"Berhentilah merengek! Menyesal aku mengajakmu sebagai teman kelompok."

"Hehehe, salahmu menerimaku."

"Lalu siapa yang merengek ingin menjadi teman kelompokku?"

Timoteo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, merasa sebal dengan mulut Sehun yang mengingatkannya kembali pada tingkahnya waktu itu. Mau tak mau dan dengan mulut yang mengatup ia kembali menghadapai tugasnya. "Hei Sehun."

Argh! Sehun jengah mendengar mulut cerewet Timoteo, hanya dengan lirikan Sehun menanggapi panggilan Timoteo. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin mejadi arsitek?"

Sehun meletakkan pensilnya, menatap Timoteo dengan pandangan polosnya. "Tidak tahu."

"Heis!" Timoteo memukul pelan pundak Sehun. "Ayolah! Aku benar-benar penasaran!"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap menerawang, sedangkan yang bertanya masih menunggu bibir tipis itu terbuka. "Aku ingin membuat rumah untuk seseorang."

"Huh?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, memainkan pensilnya. "Entah lah, aku hanya ingin membuat rumah yang sesuai dengan keinginannya."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasihmu itu?"

.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap dan Sehun mulai bergegas pulang ke apartementnya. "Kenapa tidak menginap saja Sehun?" pertanyaan itu mennghentikan Sehun mengenakan sepatunya. Dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya Sehun hanya menggeleng. "Wajahmu lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"Anak itu sulit sekali makan." Timoteo ikut bergabung setelah meletakkan gelas dan cemilan ke dapur. "Pantas saja dia kurus kering seperti itu."

"Sebaiknya kau ikut makan malam karena bibi yakin kau akan memesan makanan cepat saji."

Tanpa babibu, Timoteo mengambil alih secara paksa tas selempang milik Sehun dan menarik tangannya. "Lebih baik kau menurut saja, kau mau mendengar ibuku berbicara panjang lebar untuk membujukmu?" bisik Timoteo berusaha tidak menggerakkan bibirnya terlalu kentara.

Sehun mengangguk dan ikut duduk. Timoteo membantu ibunya membawa beberapa mangkuk makanan dan duduk sebelum ibunya membawa panci yang entah isinya apa namun baunya mengingatkannya pada makanan ibunya di Korea. Setelahnya ibu Timoteo memimpin doa dan acara makan malam kali ini terasa lebih hidup karena Timoteo banyak berceloteh kepada Sehun.

Berusaha menanggapi Timoteo dengan baik, sekilas Sehun dapat menangkap tatapan sedih dari wanita tersebut. Seketika ia ingat dengan pembicaraannya saat mengerjakan tugas.

 _"Lalu kau sendiri?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, takut terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Kali ini pembicaraan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup serius karena ini menyangkut dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing._

 _"Karena seorang arsitek bisa menghasilkan uang yang cukup banyak. Jadi aku memilihnya."_

 _Kali ini Timoteo juga ikut memasang senyum tipis, sebuah mimik wajah yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ia bertemannya. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa selama ia datang ke negara paman Sam ini ia tidak pernah melihat ayah Timoteo. Ia juga tidak berani bertanya macam-macam bila menyangkut masalah keluarga, secara itu adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa secara bebas bisa kau ceritakan ke orang lain._

 _"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Sehun dengan tatapan lurusnya membuat Timoteo mengangguk, "Apa kau punya masalah dengan keluargamu?" dan dengan keberanian yang semakin menipis Sehun ragu kalau Timoteo akan menjawabnya. "Kalau kau tak mau membicarakannya tak masalah, aku hanya penasaran saja."_

 _Kemudian Timoteo menggeleng cepat. "Mereka sudah bercerai sebelum kau datang kemari."_

 _Hati Sehun serasa tercubit mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau."_

 _"Tak masalah, lagi pula aku ingin menceritakan bebanku tapi aku tidak memiliki orang terperacaya." Dan pemuda tersebut mencoba menahan air matanya, "Sebentar lagi ini bukan rumahku, rumah ini sudah di lelang oleh ayah dan aku harus pindah. Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan pindah keluar kota sehingga aku masih bisa menemuimu."_

 _"Hais! Mau bertemu atau tidak aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu." Ejek Sehun menarik bahu Timoteo, memberinya_ brother hug _. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan aku bisa menolongmu, jangan ragu-ragu memintanya tapi jangan hal yang merepotkan."_

 _"Sebenarnya kau berniat menghiburku tidak hah?" protesnya yang sudah menggosok kedua matanya yang lembab. Dan tanpa menjawabnya pun Timoteo yakin bahwa Sehun ini benar-benar orang yang mau membantunya._

Senggolan pada lengannya membuat Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Apa masakannya tidak enak?" tanya bibi Kim.

"Tidak-tidak hanya saja aku sedikit merasa _home sick_." Tutur Sehun kembali menyuap nasi. "Masalahnya masakan bibi sama enaknya dengan buatan _eomma_."

.

.

.

Menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, Sehun mulai memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Ahkirnya ia menginap sebagai ucapan terimakasih, selimut _babyblue_ yang kurang panjang ini membuat Sehun menekuk kaki panjangnya. Suara air dari kamar mandi belum juga berhenti dan entah kenapa ia menunggu kedatangan Timoteo. Perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman mengingat tingkat kejahilan temannya ini berada di tingkat akut. Bisa saja, foto wajah tampannya saat tidur sudah berada di instagram dengan puluhan atau ribuan komen dan like yang banyak.

Mencoba meraih handphone yang berada di meja nakas, benda persegi itu mulai bergetar dan layarnya menampakkan sebuah nama yang familiar olehnya. Sehun tersenyum, ibunya mulai lagi. Seperti biasa setiap malam ia akan mendapat panggilan dari ibunya serta suara berat milik ayahnya juga menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sudah dulu ya _eomma_ , Timoteo menatapku curiga."

Mendapati tatapan mencurigakan dari Timoteo, Sehun meletakkan kembali handphonenya.

"Belum tidur?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Entah kenapa aku belum mengantuk."

"Mau nonton film?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat kumpulan _blue film_ milikmu. Kau tau otakmu akan semakin mengecil kalau kau sering menontonnya." Yang diberi nasehat hanya mengendikkan bahunya, menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya pada kasur empuk. Merasa tidak ada balasan, Sehun menengok dari bawah. "Sialan!" upat Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Anak satu ini sudah berada di negeri fantasi, meninggalkannya yang kesulitan tidur. Sehun mencoba menutup matanya, membayangkan apa saja hingga ia bisa tidur dengan pulas. Namun ia rasa itu sedikit sia-sia, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi jam akibat keheningan. Merubah posisi pun ia tetap tidak bisa tertidur hingga ia mendesah pelan karena stress.

.

.

.

Pepohonan menjadi obyek pertama yang Sehun lihat, memutar badannya tetap saja hanya pepohonan yang menjadi obyek pandangannya. Buta arah dan tidak mengenali wilayah ini, Sehun berlari tak tentu arah. Bunyi dedaunan yang terinjak menjadi suara musik alami dalam perjalannya hingga saat semak-semak yang menutupi langkahnya membawanya kepada sebuah danau berwarna biru legam. Mata tajamnya mengamati danau tersebut, hingga ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenal.

Melangkah dengan cepat ia meraih bahu orang tersebut. "Jongin." Ucapnya dan wajah yang benar-benar ia rindukan tepat berada di hadapannya. "Jongin!" Sekali lagi Sehun menyebut nama Jongin, membawa tubuh tan tersebut dalam dekapannya.

"Iya, ini aku Sehun. Jongin yang selama ini kau cari." Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu." Sejenak Jongin melepas pelukannya dan cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya. "Kenapa Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat melihat wajah manis Jongin. Tangisan yang memilukan itu membuatnya berjalan mundur, merasa bersalah karena tidak menepatinya. "Ini pasti mimpi." Sehun meyakini pemikirannya, namun tubuhnya terdorong dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam danau.

Ini terasa nyata, dinginnya air menembus hingga ke tulangnya bahkan ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Mencoba untuk tidak panik ia berusaha berenang hingga ke permukaan, namun sesuatu menariknya lebih dalam mengakibatkan Sehun kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan sesuatu yang menariknya. Gelembung-gelembung udara tercipta lebih banyak karena Sehun merasa dadanya semakin berat terlebih Jongin hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong.

Namun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang Sehun dapat melihat Jongin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak begitu jelas. Tapi ia tau bahwa Jongin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai semua! Ahkirnya bisa nulis ff lagi dan nulis sequel ini, tapi kayaknya ini lebih ke bentuk ff yang kedua dari pada sequel ya? Maaf sekali karena baru bisa kembali ke dunia penuh imajinasi ini~

Hem sepertinya ada perubahan (menurutku) dalam bahasa yang aku pakai, tapi aku harap kalian suka sama ff ini. Maaf kalau ff Loser membuat kalian kecewa, jujur aja aku juga kecewa kok bisa bikin ff kaya gitu. Semoga ff ini nggak membuat kalian kecewa dan kesalahan di ff Loser nggak bakal terjadi dalam ff ini. Aku nggak terlalu berharap banyak untuk ff ini tapi semoga kalian suka, jadi dimohon dukungannya ^^

 _Pai~ Pai~_

 _21:14_

 _21/11/2016_


	2. Forgotten Portrait 1

**FIND YOU**

Rate : T

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Tomoteo (Hotshot), dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

2017© PeachSundae

* * *

Keringat dingin telah membasahi tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal- sengal saat ia bangun dari mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata baginya. Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, memijat pelipisnya merasa pusing seketika. Mimpi ini terlalu nyata, semoga saja ia tidak bergumam dan membuat tidur Timoteo terganggu.

Ia menoleh kebelakang, mengubah posisi jam digital ke arahnya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ini masih jam 2:45, masih banyak waktu untuk kembali tidur. Namun begitu ia menutup mata rasa kantuknya menghilang. Ia mencoba mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan mengeratkan selimutnya, tapi nihil. Ia merasa tidak mengantuk, ketika ia berusaha mengingat mimpinya tadi ia juga tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, hanya detak jantung yang tak beraturan terdengar olehnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tiba-tiba saja suara Timoteo membuatnya bergumam.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Timoteo menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi aku bermimpi kalau kau tenggelam." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau mimpi buruk sepertiku?"

"Mungkin."

Mengendikan bahu Timoteo melanjutkan tidurnya, sedangkan Sehun menatap temannya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Timoteo bermimpi dirinya tenggelam? Ia penasaran namun tidak ingin mengganggu tidur seseorang, mungkin kalau ia ingat ia akan bertanya pagi nanti. Jadi dengan hati jengkel dan penasaran Sehun berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Aroma yang pertama ia cium di pagi hari ini adalah wangi yang berasal dari bawah sana. Sehun mengusap mata beratnya, menyibak selimutnya begitu ia tidak melihat Timoteo bersamanya. Ia masih merasa mengantuk sehingga berjalan ke kamar mandi pun ia menyeret kakinya. Begitu selesai dengan kegiatan paginya Sehun mengambil tas ranselnya dan menuruni tangga. Kardus dengan berbagai ukuran sudah tersedia di sudut ruangan bahkan sudah terisi barang.

Ah, Sehun baru ingat kalau hari ini Timoteo bersama ibunya mulai berkemas-kemas untuk pindah. Sehun tidak tau apakah mereka akan tinggal di rumah atau apartement dan melihat masih banyak yang harus di kemasi ia berinisiatif untuk membatu setelah sarapan. Bibi Kim sudah melihat dirinya yang berdiri bingung menatap kerdusnya.

"Selamat pagi bibi." Sapa Sehun dan menendang kaki Timoteo yang sedang mengunyah nasinya.

"Kau punya masalah denganku?" tanya Timoteo tak santai hingga beberapa nasi terlempar ke arah Sehun.

"Dasar menjijikkan!" balas Sehun memukul kepala Timoteo dengan sendok dan melapnya dengan tisu.

" _Eomma_! Sehun memukul kepalaku dengan sendok!" Lapornya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dan kekehan kecil dari wanita paruh baya itu, kedua tangannya mengangkat panci berisi sup daging untuk sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

Kini setelah membantu berkemas mereka berdua pergi menuju kampus dengan mobil pinjaman Sehun. Sama seperti biasanya, jalanan macet dengan dominasi mobil taksi, membuat Sehun beralih haluan mencari jalan lenggang. Timoteo memasang earphonenya dan menyamankan diri untuk tidur namun dirinya segera melepas earphonenya setelah mendengar suara klakson di sebelahnya.

"Kau bodoh memilih jalan ya," ejeknya setelah melihat sekelilingnya. Mobil mereka terhimpit dan tak bisa berjalan sesenti pun. Suara klakson mulai saling beradu karena mobil yang ada di depan mereka lama sekali berjalan. "Lebih baik aku saja yang menjadi supirmu."

"Hm.." Sehun hanya bergumam sembari fokus menatap jalan, berbelok tak tentu arah dan membuat Timoteo mendesah kesal. Entah untuk berapa kali Sehun memutari blok pertokoan dan berbelok arah tak tentu tanpa berhasil melihat gedung universitas mereka.

"Belok ke kanan lalu lurus." Perintahnya sambil memandang layar handphone sebelum melepas earphonenya. "Sebelum ke kelas, ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk karena ia masih ingat dengan perkataan Timoteo dua hari sebelumnya. Seseorang yang meminta bantuannya (dengan paksaan Timoteo) untuk menjadi model lukisan. Gadis berdarah Amerika Latin berwajah manis sudah menunggunya di depan pintu utama dengan tote bag berisikan alat lukis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di ruanganmu saja?"

Gadis hitam manis itu tersenyum, berjalan duluan sehingga mereka berdua mengekor dari belakang. "Karena aku melihat kalian berdua," ujarnya simpel dan mengeluarkan kunci dari celana jeans. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi modelku kali ini."

Sehun yang tengah melihat-lihat hanya memasang wajah bodoh dengan membulatkan bibir. Banyak lukisan yang masih dalam tahap selesai atau sketsa berjejer rapi, ia tidak begitu paham dengan jurusan seni lukis namun ia sedikit tahu bahwa gadis itu membawa beberapa aliran. Dari yang berbentuk aneh hingga yang realistis. "Kau bisa duduk disini, tapi sebelum itu—

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada tas coklat yang ada di tempat duduknya dan mulai berganti baju pada ruangan khusus. Warna tema lukisannya adalah biru muda, mulai dari sweater hingga mahkota bunga mawar bitu. Ia tidak tau mengapa tapi ia merasa sedikit sedih. Timoteo sudah tidak bersamanya sekarang hanya dirinya dan gadis yang ia lupa namanya.

Setelahnya gadis berkulit tan tersebut mengarahkan dirinya untuk berpose, Sehun mati-matian menahan rasa pegal dan kaku pada punggungnya. Bau cat yang menyengat dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kecil pada kelas lukis seakan menjadi lampu sorot pada panggung opera. "Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Timoteo?" Sehun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Gadis yang asik dengan kuas dan mencampur warna itu hanya bergumam. "Sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu dan itu karena temanku menjadi korban keganasan _playboy_ sok sepertinya."

"Maksudmu Timoteo?"

"Siapa lagi?" ia mencelupkan kuasnya pada gelas berisi campuran minyak yang sudah kotor, mengganti kuas dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. "Entah kenapa ia tidak mau merubah sikapnya, aku merasa kasihan dengan pacarnya."

"Kau tau pacarnya?"

Ia hanya terdiam, merilekskan tangannya yang pegal karena memegang palet terlalu lama. "Ya, sebenarnya sebelum kau menjadi model untuk lukisanku kekasihnya yang menjadi model." Kanvas besar tersebut hampir meleset dari easel karena tak sengaja menendangnya. "Kau tidak pernah bertemu? Kau temannya bukan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Yah selama aku tinggal disini ia tidak pernah mempertemukanku, hanya janji saja." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi meski gadis itu protes. "Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Si _jerk_ itu belum mengenalkan namaku. Namaku Maria, maaf kalau perkenalan kita terlambat."

Sehun mengangguk, dan menyamankan posisinya sembari merilekskan tubuhnya. Demi apapun Sehun tidak mau menjadi model lukisan lagi, sudah cukup untuk dirinya dan bokongnya yang terasa panas. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memilih warna biru muda?"

"Entahlah setelah melihat fotomu aku rasa warna biru muda cocok untukmu. Lagi pula warna biru itu dapat menyimpan banyak arti. Sebentar lagi lukisanmu akan jadi tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengupload di SNS."

Tinggal mencampur warna biru tua dan putih untuk goresan terakhir, lukisan Sehun sudah selesai. "Kau bisa melihatnya." Maria melepas semua alat lukis dan memindah kursinya sehingga Sehun leluasa untuk melihat karyanya.

Mata Sehun berbinar dan hampir saja menyentuhnya. "Ini benar-benar aku?" gumam Sehun. Mulai dari detail dan warna ia menyukainya sama seperti saat ibunya melihat lukisan ini nanti.

"Kau suka bukan? Sebenarnya lukisan satunya juga bagus, hanya saja kesan yang kuinginkan tidak kudapatkan. Bukan terkesan terlupakan malah terkesan menyedihkan."

"Maksudmu?"

Maria mendekati lukisan yang sama besar dengan miliknya, menarik kain putih hingga sosok pemuda manis tengah tertidur dengan konsep yang sama dengan dirinya hanya berbeda warnya. "Ini," Sehun melangkah cepat untuk mendekati lukisan tersebut. "Jongin," bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan nama Jongin.

"Kau menangis," Maria tak tau kenapa Sehun menangis dan menatapnya. "Aku tak tau kenapa kau menangis? Tapi ngomong-ngomong judul lukisanmu nanti adalah—

.

.

.

— _Forgotten Portrait_

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong~

Akhirnya bisa balik lagi setelah masa sulit

Maaf ya baru melanjutkan sekarang, pendek, dan terlalu banyak dialognya. Jujur aja, sebenernya aku nggak mau lanjut nulis ff ini karena rasanya aku gagal banget T.T Silahkan protes pada saya.

Huhuhu maafkan Hayati yang lelah batin ini

 **Big Thanks For You ^^**

saya sayya| Hana | jjong86 | Guest | cute | | SeKai Candyland | Guest | Kim762 | Xinger XXI | Park RinHyun-Uchiha |

 _Pai~ Pai~_

 _11/05/2017_


	3. Forgotten Portrait 2

**FIND YOU**

Rate : T

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Tomoteo (Hotshot), dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

2018© PeachSundae

* * *

Insomnia kembali menyerang Sehun setelah melihat lukisan Jongin seminggu yang lalu. Kantung mata yang hitam dan tebal sekarang menjadi ciri khasnya, tak seperti mengerjakan tugas-tugas mata kuliah utama yang menyebalkan dan tentu sekarang semakin irit berbicara.

Maria juga sama sekali tidak menceritakan apa pun setelahnya, bahkan ia tidak menemukan gadis tersebut dan selalu mendapati ruang yang dipakainya terkunci. Ia tidak dapat membagi fokus dalam pikirannya, hatinya akan berdegup kencang ketika ia tak sengaja mengingat lukisan Jongin.

Wajah manis itu tak berubah, mata yang sayu karena mengantuk itu masih Sehun kenali. Intinya itu benar-benar sosok Jongin.

"Jangan melamun." Timoteo menarik tangan Sehun yang menjadi tumpuan dagu. Sekilas Sehun mencubit pelan lengan pemuda disebelahnya kemudian mencoret-coret kertas yang masih bersih di bawah tumpukan kertas proyeknya. "Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Hum..."

Timoteo meletakkan pensilnya dengan kasar, sengaja membuat suara. "Kau tiba-tiba berada di _Central Park_ , berdiri di jembatan seperti orang bodoh dengan kostum serba biru. Aku malu saat orang-orang menatapmu aneh."

Sehun mengerlingkan matanya, Timoteo terlalu mendramatisir keadaannya waktu itu. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa di situ, memang itu tempat pertemuannya dengan Jongin hanya saja ia yakin entah kapan itu ia akan dapat menemukan Jongin di sana. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Jawabnya acuh dan semakin sibuk dengan acara mencoret kertas.

Kawannya mendengus sebal, "Tapi apa kau tau, kekasihku juga suka berada di jembatan itu." Tangan Sehun berhenti bergerak, menatap datar Timoteo yang tersenyum senang. Kekasih? "Kalau tidak salah kau juga menemukan Jongin bukan di sana?"

"Kapan kau akan menemukanku dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun _to the point_. Tangan kanannya sengaja ia jadikan tumpuan untuk memiringkan tubuhnya, duduk bersila terlalu lama membuat punggungnya sakit. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bosan melihatmu membanggakan kekasihmu itu. Lagi pula aku heran kenapa ia mau menjadi kekasihmu,"

Tatapan selidik Timoteo berubah menjadi tatapan datar, menghela nafas panjang mendengar ejekan Sehun. "Bukannya kau sudah melihatnya,"

"Maksudmu," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataan selanjutnya, "lukisan itu?" kali ini pemikiran Sehun mulai menemui jalan keluar. Yang di tanya mengangguk dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Namun layar handphone itu mati, mendecak sebal Timoteo bertanya untuk meminjam cas pada Sehun dan otomatis tangannya meraih kabel putih yang selalu ia taruh di rak meja.

"Ck, sepertinya bukan waktunya aku memberitahu kekasihku."

Sejenak Sehun menatap kalender duduk di meja belajarnya, mengingatkan diri untuk melingkari tanggal tepat di hari penggelaran lukisan. Dirinya semakin gelisah, rasanya tidak sabar menunggu hari Rabu.

.

.

.

Tepat pada tanggal yang ia lingkari Sehun bersiap-siap berangkat dan tak lupa tiket yang secara langsung ia dapat dari Maria. Sembari menunggu taksi tangannya meraih buku bersampul kulit coklat yang lumayan tebal dari meja belajarnya, membolak-balik kertas yang sudah menguning pelan takut merusaknya. Tangannya terhenti pada bagian akhir, bagian dimana goresan tinta hanya mengisi setengah halaman, menggantung dan tak ada lanjutannya.

Sebuah buku yang menjadi cerita pengantar tidurnya semalam setelah paket kiriman datang. Seingatnya ia tidak meminta sebuah buku untuk di paketkan tapi ibunya pasti sengaja. Hanya buku ini yang Sehun keluarkan dari kardus, buku _diary_ milik Jongin. Ia tidak tau bagaimana ibunya bisa menemukan buku penting seperti ini karena semenjak Jongin menghilang baik ia maupun ibunya tidak pernah menyentuh apapun saat membersihkan ruangan.

Kembali menelusuri catatan Jongin Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, jarang sekali Jongin menuliskan tentang dirinya bahkan pada halaman terakhir pun hanya sedikit.

Merasa bosan Sehun memilih untuk turun kebawah sembari membeli kopi di seberang apartement. Menyimpan kembali buku berharga itu pada laci meja yang kosong dan dengan langkah ringan ia segera keluar setelah mengecek jam tangannya. Taksi yang ia pesan terlambat setelah ia menunggu di depan cafe sambil berdecak sebal, tergesa membuka pintu dan tak segan menekan nada bicaranya. Rasa tak sabaran sudah sedari tadi ia tahan, merasa penasaran dengan lukisan yang ia ganti posisinya.

Pulau yang terletak di sebelah selatan ujung sungai _Hudson_ ini memang memiliki jalur padat, harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu karena terkadang tak ada badai bisa saja macet terjadi dan tak berujung. Seperti itu sih kata Timoteo ketika ia mulai melepas Sehun sendirian untuk mengeksplor kota ini lagi pula ia tak bisa jadi supir pribadinya terus menerus.

Ia hanya mengingat bahwa jalan yang tengah mereka lewati ini adalah _Times Square,_ kemudian gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang tinggi hingga tak terasa ia sudah sampai pada tujuan. Sebuah gedung tua berwarna coklat mulai ia telusuri dengan brosur di tangan kirinya. Sebelum memasuki lebih dalam ia membaca sebentar brosur tersebut dan menikmati petualangannya melihat lukisan. Langkah kakinya yang panjang sengaja ia pelankan mengamati perpaduan warna dan pola yang terpasang disana.

Beberapa model patung menjadi objek yang Sehun lihat ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan di sisi kirinya. Ia kembali membaca brosurnya, merasa penasaran dimana letak lukisan dirinya. Beberapa orang yang tertarik berbicara mengenai harga dengan pemilik pameran, seingatnya pameran ini bukan hanya milik Maria namun acara ini adalah pameran bersama untuk mencari dana jadi ia mulai mengerti kalau sedari tadi ia salah memasuki ruangan. Memilih berjalan lurus akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan khusus Maria, paling ujung kiri gedung ketika ia melihat salah satu lukisan aneh yang ada di ruangan Maria dulu.

Tak mempedulikan jejeran lukisan yang memikat orang-orang, Sehun hanya tertuju dengan lukisannya dan terlebih dengan lukisan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu apa hasil lukisan Jongin akan di pajang karena dalam brosur hanya menjelaskan siapa saja yang terlibat dengan maha karya utama milik mereka. Lukisan dengan tema satu warna mulai ia temui, dari warna kuning hingga warna biru miliknya.

Sehun menatap bingung lukisannya, seingatnya bentuk lukisannya tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan lukisan jantung yang berdarah dan air mata di wajahnya. Seingatnya ia hanya duduk menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi tetap saja membuat Sehun ternganga dan segera memotret hasil lukisannya untuk di pamerkan pada ibunya, cepat-cepat mengetik text.

Ia terkekeh pelan membaca reaksi ibunya yang heboh, membalas pesan singkat itu tak kalah hebohnya. Sehun tersenyum puas menatap hasil karya tersebut. Sedikit sombong boleh bukan kalau mengatakan ia adalah pria tertampan di dunia–mengangap dirinya masuk dalam _The 100 Most Handsome Face_ versi TC Candler. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya Sehun bergegas keluar, mencari keberadaan Maria atau Timoteo yang sebenarnya sudah datang dari tadi.

Namun begitu langkah kedua ia lakukan, seseorang memanggilnya, dengan nada lirih dan lembut. Otaknya mencoba mencerna suara tersebut, suara yang ia kenali namun sudah lama tidak ia dengar lagi. Dengan hati yang kurang yakin ia membalik tubuhnya, mendapati seseorang yang selama ia cari tengah menatap lukisan dirinya. Sehun tidak ingin imajinasinya memanipulasi dunia nyatanya.

"Jong―

Tapi matanya tidak sedang berbohong bukan?

―In?"

.

.

 _Forgotten Portrait Complete  
_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hue~ kok aku merasa aneh ya sama ff ini (secara keseluruhan) ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

Terimakasih sudah mencoment ff ini dan terimakasih buat saya sayya yang udah kasih suport buat daku~ maaf ya aku nggak bisa balas comen kalian sekarang T.T

WB benar-benar bikin mood aing ilang

 **Big Thanks For You ^^**

Athiyyah417 | lightdarklord88 | Darkyoung | dinda94 | cute | Bakpao Sehun | jjong86 | saya sayya | skai | Wendybiblu | Park RinHyun-Uchiha |


	4. Who you are Pt 1

**FIND YOU**

Rate : T

Cast : Sehun, Jongin/Kai (?), Timoteo (Hotshot), dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Hurt/comfort, mungkin ada tabahan(?)

2018© PeachSundae

* * *

Sehun mendorong pelan pintu kaca cafe yang letaknya di depan apartemen untuk menemui seseorang yang selama empat bulan ini berjasa baginya. Seseorang yang membantunya mencari Jongin yang menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Kedua iris hitamnya berusaha mencari sosok tersebut yang sialnya selalu ia lupakan namun ia langsung menatap sisi kirinya begitu seseorang mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun begitu menarik kursi dan duduk untuk mendapatkan info lebih lanjut.

"Ingatanmu memang buruk. Apa susahnya menghafal wajahku?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya merasa malu, memang benar sih wajahnya bisa di bedakan tapi ia baru dua kali bertemu dengannya. "Iya aku tau hanya saja pikiranku sedang kacau." Ia mencoba membela diri tapi itu memang kenyataan, tekanan pikiran membuat dirinya _sedikit_ kacau.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini begitu berat, toh kau punya orang terpercaya sepertiku. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu _hyung_ , tapi apakah selama ini kau tidak terlibat masalah? Kau tau bukan orang yang sedang kau selidiki?"

Orang itu mengangguk, menyeruput kopi paginya dengan santai. "Tenang saja semua aman terkendali, tidak ada yang mencurigaiku. Lagi pula aku masih sehat sentosa duduk di depanmu." Kemudian orang tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dengan sebuah foto Jongin. "Ah aku ingat ketika kau berkata kalau kau bertemu dengan Jongin di jembatan _Central Park_ ," di balik kertas-kertas tersebut ia berusaha mengeluarkan beberapa foto.

"Ini,"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi orang ini mirip sekali dengan Jongin, dan hasil pencarianku ada ada kertas-kertas ini. Tapi untuk info selanjutnya akan kukabari. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah sarapan?"

Sehun menggeleng masih membandingkan foto hasil tangkapan detektif bayaran dengan foto yang ia miliki. Tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti, otomatis orang ini adalah Jongin. Suara ricuh di sekelilinya seakan tidak terdengar dan waktu terasa berhenti sejenak. Kilasan memorinya yang kacau berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lalu. Potongan-potongan memori yang tidak lengkap membuat semuanya terasa kabur.

"Ah Minseok _hyung_ ," Nama itu terucap, orang yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya berhenti mengutak-atik handphone, mengalihkan tatapannya pada diri Sehun. "Selama kau menyelidik di Cina apa Jongin berada di sisi Kris? Kupikir selama ini dialah yang menolong Jongin."

"Nah untuk masalah itu!" Minseok menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku juga tidak mendapatkan info. Mungkin dia sudah tau kalau ia akan di mata-matai jadi bisa saja sebelum kau bertindak ia mengirim Jongin keluar negeri, bisa jadi ke Eropa."

Seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka dan membalas dengan senyum berterimakasih. Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan untuk melewati aktivitas selama sehari ini. Sehun dengan kegiatan kampusnya dan Minseok dengan kegiatan memata-matai Kris.

Jadi semua ini beralasan, kenapa Sehun memilih _Manhattan_ sebagai tempat pencarian Jongin. Memilih melanjutkan pendidikan di negara berjulukan Paman Sam ini. Kemudian alasan Sehun tidak melapor pada polisi dan hanya berdiam diri tanpa tindak lanjut karena ini semua. Ia sudah mencurigai Kris (terlebih kepada Suho setelahnya) setelah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Selama satu tahun ia hanya membuang-buang tenaganya tanpa memikirkan matang-matang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari dulu. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan hasil terbaik setelah ia kehilangan arah.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong―

.

.

.

―In?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap heran Sehun yang tengah berusaha menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau?" suara itu kembali tersengar olehnya, "Orang yang waktu itu bukan?"

Sehun menurunkan tangannya, menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat Sehun sulit mengeluarkan kata, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja sulit. Sosok yang mirip dengan Jongin itu mulai kikuk, menatap dirinya lalu menatap lukisan di sampingnya, "Kau ternyata pengganti lukisanku ya," ia terdengar sedih, "lukisanmu bagus sekali rasanya aku ingin me―

"Kau Jongin kan?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf, tapi aku bukan―

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau aku bisa tahu nama aslimu waktu itu?"

"YoHo!"

Suara teriakan itu mengalihkan mereka berdua. Timoteo bersama Maria berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Wah akhirnya kalian bertemu juga," Ia merangkul pundak pemuda tersebut, "Kenalkan dia ini kekasihku, Kim Kai. Akh! Sakit Kai kenapa kau mencubit perutku!" pekik Timoteo mengusap bekas cubitan dari Kai.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu bodoh, aku tidak mau punya pacar sepertimu! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan menyebut dirimu itu kekasihku!"

 _Kim Kai?_ Sehun menatap pemuda tersebut penasaran, apa Jongin mengubah namanya supaya ia tidak bisa dilacak?

"Nama aslimu Kim Jongin bukan?" Sehun mencoba mencari petunjuk, menggali informasi sedalam dan sebanyak mungkin. Masih ngotot bahwa itu adalah Jongin.

"Ehe~ bukan nama aslinya ya Kim Kai, dia campuran Korea dan Cina makanya namanya aneh seperti itu." Seperti bisa Timoteo selalu membeo walau itu bukan haknya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan nama kekasihmu padanya? Jangan bilang―

"Karena kekasihku punya nama pentas Kai di panggung."

Pemuda yang dicerca pertanyaan oleh Sehun hanya diam tak bersuara, bahkan aura yang dipancarkan Sehun terlebih tatapan tajam itu membuat dirinya takut sehingga ia meremat pelan tangan Timoteo. "Hei kau jangan membuatnya takut, kenapa kau memberi kesan pertama yang jelek sih?"

Kini Sehun menatap Timoteo, orang ini lebih mengganggu daripada yang ia duga. Karena mendapat tatapan tak mengenakkan, Timeteo menarik Jongin ke belakangnya, berusaha menyembunyikan _kekasihnya_ yang ketakutan. "Ma-maafkan aku." Sehun memijit pelipisnya, keberadaan Timoteo benar-benar memperburuk keadaan namun mungkin ini lebih baik dari pada keadaan sebelumnya, bisa-bisa ia menggunakan fisik. "Aku hanya," ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menutupi masalanya.

"Iya iya aku tau kalau kau sedang kesusahan mencari kekasihmu." Timoteo menepuk pundaknya. "Oh ya Maria ada perlu denganmu sebentar."

Gadis manis tersebut menarik tubuh Sehun agak menjauh dari pasangan sejoli tersebut. "Oh ya ini untukmu." Sebuah amplop coklat berada di hadapannya, ia mengerutkan dahi dan kemudian mengerti.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku secara sukarela membantumu."

Maria menggeleng, menarik tangan Sehun dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut. "Tidak bisa! Semua yang bekerja dalam pameranku berhak mendapatkannya dan ini penghargaan untukmu." Selain amplop ia juga diberi buket bunga seperti yang ia lihat saat memasuki gedung ini. Sehun menatap bunga kecil berwarna biru tersebut, warna yang sama seperti tema lukisan dirinya.

"Bunga ini," ia lupa namanya, "Forget me not ya?" namun ia mengingatnya, menatap Maria yang tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk senang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku. Apa kau mau menjadi modelku lain kali?" tanyanya dan ditanggapi anggukan kaku Sehun, mana mungkin ia menolak mentah-mentah setelah mendapat perlakuan baik seperti ini. "Bagus!"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sejenak kedua orang yang keberadaannya sempat ia lupakan. Ia menatap sedih ketika keduanya saling tertawa, "Terimakasih sudah mau datang. Hei Timoteo, Kai! Aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan melambaikan tangan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan merasa ragu untuk kembali jadi Timoteo menarik Kai yang malu plus takut menghadapinya. "Bagaimana dengan bayarannya lumayan bukan?" Haish anak ini masih saja memikirkan uang!

Sehun menjawab dengan mengendikkan bahu, menatap kembali buket bunganya kemudian menatap Kai yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di belakang Timoteo. "Maaf untuk yang tadi," Sehun menyerahkan bunga tersebut dan ditanggapi tatapan heran dari Kai. "Ini untukmu, ini-ini sebagai permintaan maafku. " Lagi pula Sehun juga tidak membutuhkannya.

Karena tidak ada respon Timoteo menarik Kai sedikit lebih maju dan menyuruhnya untuk menerima permintaan maaf Sehun. "Kenapa kau jadi pemalu seperti ini. Bukan seperti kau saja!"

Ragu-ragu Kai menerimanya, membungkuk berterima kasih tapi yang membuat Sehun tertegun adalah Kai tersenyum senang setelah menerimanya dan mulai berani menatap dirinya. "Terimakasih." Kai benar-benar menyukai bunga itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil, menurunkan topi miliknya supaya raut wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Hei-hei dia ini kekasihku, jangan bilang kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kita tidak pernah berpacaran!"

"Yak! Kita sudah berkencan tak terhitung masih menganggapnya kita tidak berpacaran?"

Terjadilah keributan yang mengundang perhatian orang sekitar mereka. Sehun bukannya melerai malah mendiamkan mereka, ia menatap Kai yang tengah beradu mulut. Ia tidak ragu hanya saja ia ingin tau alasan kenapa Kai―yang ia yakini dia adalah Jongin―menutupi semuanya. Apa Kris menyuruh Kai untuk mengubur identitasnya yang lama?

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar pertokoan yang asing baginya, daerah baru yang perlu ia jelajahi. Ia menolak tawaran Timoteo untuk makan siang bersama, selain mungkin saja gaji yang ia terima ludes dalam sekejap ia hanya ingin menghidar dari Kai. Rasa tidak nyaman selalu terbentuk ketika ia menatap kedua mata indah tersebut, apa mungkin karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa atau ia kembali ragu?

Tidak-tidak!

Itu benar-benar Jongin.

Tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana anak itu mau mengaku walau itu hanya sekedar nama aslinya saja. Apa ia perlu menanyakan pada Minseok _hyung_? Bisa saja ia menemukan informasi yang lebih gila lagi. Ah, ngomong-ngomong ia lupa membaca hasil penelusuran Minseok tapi itu dilakukan nanti saja, ia hanya ingin merilekskan dirinya terlebih dahulu mungkin dengan minum kopi dan membeli roti kesukaannya.

Jadi akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk nongkrong di cafe ia membawa sekantong kertas berisikan bermacam-macam roti dan segelas kopi dari cafe terkenal di tangan satunya. Berusaha menghentikan taksi untuk kembali ke apartement dan melahap habis roti-roti yang sudah mengganggu cacing di perutnya.

Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca hasil temuan Minseok selama tiga bulan terakhir serta tak lupa membaca ulang hasil empat bulan yang lalu yang terselempit pada buku harian Jongin, mencoba menyambungkan semuanya satu per satu.

Pertama, sosok Jongin tidak pernah ada di Cina walaupun Kris selama setahun penuh berada di negeri tirai bambu itu. Kedua, suami Kris, Suho, memilih tinggal di Vancouver, tempat kelahiran Kris selama tujuh bulan dan pindah ke Manhattan, sosok Jongin juga tidak ada di sekitar pemuda berumur 24 tahun tersebut. Ketiga, hasil rekaman CCTV yang merekam Luhan menghajar habis-habisan Jongin terpotong―sengaja dihapus tapi pihak dari pemilik CCTV tidak tau siapa yang menghapusnya. Keempat, Luhan tidak memberi kepastian tentang keadaan Jongin setelahnya, pemuda rusa itu memilih diam dan berahkir di penjara namun bebas dari bantuan ayahnya.

Terakhir, semua data baik bersifat rahasia atau publik tidak ada salah satu data yang menyangkut diri Jongin. Dari pasport, kartu tanda pengenal, bahkan sampai media sosial.

Masih ada yang hilang dari kasus ini, ada sesuatu yang kurang bahkan belum terungkap. Ah! Bodoh sekali dirinya saat bertemu dengan Jongin di jembatan waktu itu, ia ingat kalau Jongin meneriakkan kata _hyung_ dan ia sama sekali tidak mencoba menengok siapa orang yang dipanggil _hyung_ tersebut. Sepertinya bukan hanya Minseok hyung yang bekerja keras memecahkan kasus ini, ia juga harus mengambil bagian. Mungkin bertanya dengan Timoteo salah satunya.

Ia kembali membaca berkas kedua yang berisikan kegiatan Kris selama enam bulan terakhir. Ia bolak-balik dari Vancouver dan Cina selama ini. Melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya yang memutuskan untuk memindah tangankan semua permasalahan pada Kris anak semata wayangnya. Dilanjut dengan kegiatan Suho di Manhattan. Tidak ada yang aneh ataupun menarik perhatian, Suho hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan sosial.

Ah, tentang Luhan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk menatap keadaan luar apartemennya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keberadaan Luhan yang sudah menghirup udara segar diluar jeruji. Luhan tidak akan mencari keberadaan Jongin karena sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya hingga membuat Jongin menghilang. Lagi pula selama ia masih bisa berinteraksi dengan Luhan―dari kejauhan―pemuda cina itu tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh.

Hah~

Kenapa hidup ini begitu merepotkan?

.

.

.

Timoteo mengerutkan dahinya ketika Sehun, ditengah-tengah siang bolong ,terus menerus menjejalnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan. Pemuda kekurangan pigmen itu menatapnya penasaran. Andai saja ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan pemuda manis berdarah campuran itu ia dengan senang hati akan membantu Sehun untuk mengenal Kai sampai ke akar-akarnya. Wah-wah saingannya untuk memperebutkan hati Kai semakin banyak. Ia memasang wajah tidak senang.

Sehun mendesah panjang, jangan-jangan anak ini mengira kalau ia akan merebut Kai? Ya walau mungkin bisa sih kedepannya.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin merebut Kai darimu. Aku hanya pernasaran saja." Bibirnya masih kaku mengucap nama Kai.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan memberi tahumu!"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, mengalah adalah pilihan terakhir daripada ia kehabisan kesabaran. Mungkin dengan bertanya orang lain seperti...

"Oh ya ini kontak milik Maria. Selamat kau sudah menjadi model resmi." Suara yang dikeluarkan begitu datar, kentara kalau Timoteo tidak suka bahkan terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Sehun menerima kartu biru dari tangan Timoteo, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau juga tidak suka kalau aku menjadi model lukis?"

Timoteo menggeleng dan Sehun mengerti maksudnya. Bocah ini masih tidak suka dengan tindakannya tadi. Ia tidak ambil pusing, toh besok atau beberapa jam kemudian mood pemuda itu membaik jadi ia membiarkan Timoteo berjalan menjauh darinya dan memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku―mungkin duduk-duduk sebentar dengan beberapa buku yang tidak akan dibaca menjadi pilihan sementara untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

Begitu ia sampai, Sehun tidak langsung mengembalikan bukunya namun memilih duduk di dekat rak sisi kiri. Mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera memasukkan nomor Maria untuk mencari informasi tentang Kai. Mungkin tidak akan sedalam seperti Timoteo, yang penting ada beberapa hal dasar yang bisa ia dapat untuk diberikan kepada Minseok _hyung_. Seperti anak yang takut ketahuan oleh orang tuanya ia berkata untuk tidak memberi tahu kepada Timoteo, hanya ia, Maria, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengirim hasil chat tersebut kepada Minseok.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun tidak pernah menanyakan Kai kepada Timoteo. Pemuda itu juga dua jam setelahnya kembali dengan senyum idiot datang kepadanya sembari menunggu kelas selanjutnya. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan bekal bibi Kim yang selalu membuat _homesick_ nya semakin parah. Mungkin saat pertengahan bulan nanti ia bisa kembali ke Korea sementara waktu dengan diam-diam tanpa memberi kabar. Mulut ibunya ember sekali kalau Sehun akan pulang, bisa-bisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung membuat rumahnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah, oh dan jangan lupa tatapan dingin Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal dengannya.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu sama sekali tidak memaafkan dirinya bahkan ketika dia mendengar berita Jongin yang menghilang mendadak, Kyungsoo melabrak dirinya dan hampir saja memukul dirinya hingga babak belur kalau teman-teman sekelasnya tidak mengunci pergerakannya. Sehun mengerti dengan perasaan Kyungsoo, ia juga sangat merasa bersalah dan setahun menjadi orang gila baru tanpa tujuan hidup.

Mengingat orang-orang yang ada di Korea sedikit membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari amplop coklat yang baru saja ia terima dari Minseok hyung. "Apa aku harus meminta nomornya dari Maria?" monolognya sebelum ia membaca hasil pencarian dan tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sehun membatalkan niat membaca. Timoteo datang dan duduk di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk kelas hari ini.

" _Oh shit_! Kau membawa tugas _essay―_

"Kenapa?"

Timoteo berkeringat dingin, untuk kembali ke rumah saja waktunya mepet sekali mana ia sering terlambat masuk. Peringan kedua sudah terdengar olehnya dan kali ini menjadi peringatan terakhir. Wajah tak bernyawanya membuat Sehun merasa kasihan tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kau bawa flashdisk tidak? Atau pernah kau upload ke google drive mungkin?" Timoteo menggeleng, sudah merasa lesu di awal-awal kelas. "Resikomu lah, aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu untuk menguploadnya kalau kau lupa membawa tugasmu. Oh~ Mr. Joe sudah masuk, bagai mana ini?"

Sehun sedikit mengejek Timoteo, memijat bahun kawan menyebalkannya. "Berbicaralah baik-baik padanya, siapa tahu kau dapat pengampunan."

"Selamatkan aku~" Timoteo memasang wajah menjijikan dan Sehun sedikit menyingkir. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku janji!"

"Hah~ baiklah," Sehun menaruh tasnya di atas meja, mengeluarkan map putih dan memberikan Timoteo hasil tugas pemuda bodoh dan teledor tersebut. "Untung saja kau menyimpannya saat meminjam laptopku dan dengan baik hatinya temanmu ini mau membantumu."

Dengan senang hati dna merasa lega Timoteo menerima kertas tersebut, membaca keseluruhannya sebelum nantinya akan diberikan kepada dosen. "Tapi asalkan bukan masalah Kai."

"Haduh bagai mana ya, aku padahal niatnya ingin bertanya tentangnya." Sekali pegangan setengah kertas yang ada di tangan Timoteo sudah di genggam Sehun. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahuku ya tidak apa-apa kau bisa bicara dengan Mr. Joe setelah kelas untuk mendiskusikan masalah tugasmu."

" _Aish_!" Suara Timoteo terdengar jelas hingga seluruh kelas bahkan Mr. Joe menatapnya.

Suara deheman membuat Timoteo meringis dan membetulkan posisi duduknya namun matanya melirik ke arah Sehun. "Mau apa tidak?"

.

.

.

Membandingkan antara hasil Minseok hyung dengan info dari Timoteo membuat Sehun menyerit bingung. Kenapa hasilnya berbeda jauh? Apa Timoteo benar-benar memberikan informasi yang sesungguhnya?

Meja belajarnya yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan kertas serta foto-foto Jongin dan Kai benar-benar membuat dirinya seolah-olah berada di posisi awal.

Siapa sebenarnya Kim Kai itu?

.

.

 _Who you are?_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ye~ akhirnya bisa update, maaf ya nggak bisa update secepat mungkin karena otakku juga pas nulis malah memperumit ff ini tanpa sengaja dengan bantuan jari-jari yang tidak mau berhenti untuk mengetik.

Saatnya balas review!

Guest : Bingung ya, memang sengaja sih, nggak-nggak ini udah ada penjelasannya dikit. Perlahan-lahan nanti dikupas tuntas.

jjong86 : Sehun nyamperin kok, masa ketemu lagi cuman diem kaya patung khan kesempatan emas, ya nggak Hun~ #Sehunngangguk. Maaf ya updatenya lama, hehehe makasih say atas semanngatnya.

Bakpao Sehun : Katanya Jongin, dia pingin aja. Mumpung kesempatan bisa pergi keluar negeri. Kalau masalah sayang cuman Jongin dan Tuhan yang tau khukhukhu

aleinblue : Siap bos ini udah di lanjut ya~

Angel Leeteuk Saranghae : Ini udah di lanjut ya, selamat menikmati~

Guest : Aku juga baru sadar kalau ff ini nggak aku lanjut , ini lanjut kok dan semoga menurut kamu ini panjang ya

Ok terimakasih semua~ happy weekend ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 **Big Thanks For You~**

Guest| jjong86 | Bakpao Sehun |aleinblue | Angel Leeteuk Saranghae |Guest


	5. Who you are Pt 2

FIND YOU

Rate : T

Cast : Sehun, Jongin/Kai (?), Timoteo (Hotshot), dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Hurt/comfort, mungkin ada tabahan(?)

2019© PeachSundae

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau fokus pada kehidupanmu dulu, aku akan memeriksa tentang keluarga Kai. Kuharap hasilnya bisa keluar lebih cepat." Ujar Minseok hyung masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung universitasnya namun kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok orang yang kemarin ia temui.

Kim Kai.

Orang yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi topik pembicaraan Sehun dan Minseok hyung sebelum ia berangkat untuk kelas. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya malu-malu dan tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga menjadi salah tingkah. Pura-pura tidak tau lah, batin Sehun sebelum menyebrang dan mempercepat langkahnya sebelum dihadang oleh pemuda misterius yang akan terpecahkan nanti asal-usulnya.

"Oh-Oh Sehun!"

Sial!

Seketika langkah Sehun terhenti dan mematung hingga suara langkah dari Kai terdengar jelas olehnya. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana selain memutar badannya, tersenyum kaku membalas senyuman manis dan lebar milik Kai walau pemuda itu sedikit terengah-engah. "Apa kabar?" tanya Kai membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Ah... maafkan aku, aku hanya..." reaksi Kai langsung berubah melihat mimik Sehun, ia menunduk dan memainkan kaki kanannya karena mendapatkan reaksi diluar pemikirannya.

Tidak-tidak, Sehun bukannya tidak suka hanya saja barusan Kai menanyakan kabarnya? Telinganya tidak salah mendengar bukan?

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun menggaruk hidungnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar dari Kai yang masih menunduk. Refleks Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah sedih Kai yang berusaha di sembunyikan. "Kau marah padaku? Maaf, aku hanya kaget saja kau tanyai padahal kesan pertama kita jelek sekali." Ujar Sehun sebelum tangannya meraih dagu Kai.

Dengan wajah cemberutnya Kai menatap Sehun penuh selidik namun kembali tersenyum, "Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket Timoteo, saat aku ke rumahnya― sepertinya dia sudah pindah dan tidak memberi tahuku. Jadi bisa aku titipkan padamu?" Sehun menatap tas kertas berwarna biru yang di genggam oleh Kai.

"Boleh, tapi bukannya kau punya nomor telepon atau akses untuk―

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya sendiri."

"Bu-bukan maksudku dia selalu aktif dengan handphonenya bukan? Kenapa tidak kau terlpon atau chat lewat sosial media?"

"Handphoneku sedang rusak dan aku tipe orang yang susah sekali menghafal nomor telepon."

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kondisimu seperti apa jadi aku asal bicara saja."

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan salahmu, aku lupa memberi detail permasalahanku." Setelahnya Kai memberikan tas tersebut. "Terimakasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Kai mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu," Sehun berdehem sebentar, "Mau minum bersamaku?"

Aroma kopi dan roti menguap di udara. Rasa lapar dan melupakan kelas sekarang dialami oleh Sehun, padahal tadi ia sudah sarapan dua piring sekaligus dan sekarang ia sedang menyantap lemon cheesecake yang terasa manis namun masam di lidahnya. Di depannya, Kai hanya tertarik menyeruput kopi entah apa namanya itu sedari tadi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selain saat memesan pesanan mereka. Sehun menatap Kai sebentar sebelum membersihkan ujung bibirnya yang terkena cream. "Kalau boleh tau bagaimana kau bisa kenal Timoteo? Apa kau salah satu teman korban atau korban dari keganasan playboynya?" Ok, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berbasa-basi!

Kai hampir tersedak kopinya dan tertawa, "Bukan, bukan. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Orang tuaku adalah teman dekat ayahnya Timoteo sampai aku harus pindah ke Kanada kemudian kembali dengan keadaan keluarganya yang terbilang kacau, lalu akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengingat percakapan penting mereka. "Kau sendiri?" kini Kai bertanya, ikut penasaran dengan sosok Sehun. "Kudengar orang tuamu itu―

"Sampai sejauh mana Timoteo menceritakan diriku?"

Kai sedikit terkejut, ia keceplosan mengucapkan informasi tentang Sehun. "Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya saja yang sedikit menggangguku itu," Kai menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremat kedua tangannya. "katanya aku ini mirip dengan pacarmu yang menghilang itu ya?"

Sehun kembali melahap kuenya yang tersisa sedikit. Sehun tau kalau lambat lalun Timoteo akan memberitahu hal tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian menggaruk pipinya, "Maaf kalau itu membuat dirimu terganggu. Kau― "

Sehun terhenti sejenak, dadanya terasa sesak walau ia sudah lama mencoba menahannya, " ―mirip sekali dengan dengannya. Maafkan aku karena membuat kesan pertama kita buruk sekali."

Kai menggeleng cepat, "Tidak-tidak," ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang baru disekitarku. Maksudku orang yang tiba-tiba menjejalku pertanyaan yang bahkan jawabannya tidak aku ketahui."

Oke, kalimat itu menyindir Sehun. Oh ayolah, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau melihat orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang telah lama kau cari, kemudian bertemu dan secara reflek mulutmu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang panjang hanya karena penasaran.

Apa Sehun sedang merasakan glitch in the matrix atau hal aneh semacamnya?

"Aku bisa membantumu. Kau bisa menunjukkan fotonya padaku?"

Perkataan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya. "Sebenarnya tak masalah sih, hanya saja aku takut kau tidak akan percaya setelah melihat fotonya." Tangan kirinya merogoh saku jaket yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Jarinya mulai membuka folder yang berisikan foto kenangan masa lalunya, "Kau yakin ingin melihatnya?"

Kai mengangguk semangat, meraih ponsel pintar yang berada di depannya dengan tangan berkeringat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat begitu melihat fotonya. "Ini,"

Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengamati detail foto tersebut, "aku?"

Sehun sudah jengah mendengar cerocosan dari Timoteo tentang sikap Kai yang berubah semenjak melihat foto tersebut. Mendapatkan pertanyaan yang berulang-ulang terlempar dan tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya membuat Sehun ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga tak berbentuk.

Bahkan setelah Kai melihat foto Jongin, pemuda itu terdiam dan menatap Sehun terus menerus. Kemudian meninggalkan dirinya yang sama sekali dan tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Karena ia tau, ada yang tidak beres.

Permasalahannya bukan karena Kai yang langsung meninggalkannya, tapi tatapan pemuda itu. Sebuah tatapan penyesalan.

"Sehun!" Bentak Timoteo merasa lelah karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang bicara panjang lebar meminta penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Ck," Sehun mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya, "Kan sudah kubilang dia yang ingin melihatnya, benar-benar ingin melihatnya." Lagi pula ia juga tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Kai akan seperti itu. Yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang hanya masalah tatapan Kai saat itu. Rasa familiar terus mengganjal dirinya. Apa benar itu Jongin atau memang Kai menyesal telah melihat foto tersebut? Terdapat jawaban tidak pasti terhadap tatapan itu. Sehun tidak yakin mana yang benar dan yang salah.

Handphone yang ada di meja lingkar cafe yang sering mereka tongkrongi bergetar―milik Timoteo. Sekilas Sehun melihat nama Kai yang tertampang di layar tersebut tapi ia segera mengalihkan matanya supaya Timoteo tidak merasa curiga karena orang yang menelepon itu baru saja menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan mereka.

Wajar kalau Timoteo langsung pergi untuk menjawab panggilannya, meninggalkan Sehun dengan perasaan tak menentu serta langkah samar yang belum bisa ia ambil. Semua terasa salah termasuk kehadirannya disini. Apa sedari dulu ia tidak perlu mencari Jongin? Apa seharusnya ia tidak mencintai Jongin? Apa ia harus menyerah dengan semuanya? Sehun tidak yakin, 50-50.

Sebagian dari diri Sehun ingin sekali mencari Jongin namun sebagiannya lagi menyuruhnya diam dan melupakan semuanya karena mau pun ia mencari Jongin ia sudah membuat pemuda itu susah dan menderita. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin, apa hidup mereka akan baik-baik saja?

Kim Kai itu keturunan Korea-China. Ibunya yang notabene orang Korea memilih menikah dengan pengusaha kain dari China, beberapa kali berpindah-pindah negara namun setelahnya menetap di Manhattan karena Ibu Kai tengah hamil tua di pertengahan tahun 1994. Hubungannya dengan ayah Timoteo tentu saja karena ayah Timoteo merupakan kaki tangan ayahnya Kai karena cekatan dalam mengatasi permasalahan bea cukai dan pengiriman barang lewat kapal.

Sekarang Kai tinggal dengan pamannya yang bernama Lay― seorang pemuda yang tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya sekaligus bekerja sembari menemani Kai. Informasi tentang nama dan hal pribadi belum didapatkan, hanya beberapa info umum yang sebentar lagi bisa menguak identitas Lay maupun Kai.

Baru itu yang Sehun terima dari Minseok hyung termasuk yang ia dapatkan dari Timoteo juga sama persis dengan hasil dari Minseok. Hanya saja info tentang dimana Kai tinggal dan siapa itu Lay sudah berada di tangannya. Lay memang berada di sini, kuliah dan bekerja di rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari universitasnya. Sedangkan Kai, mengajar ballet di sanggar yang ia kelola bersama dengan rekannya. Mereka tinggal di sekitar arah utara New York. Akhir pekan ini Minseok hyung bisa mengajaknya untuk menyelidiki rumah mewah dengan penjaga yang selalu bergantian mengitari rumah tersebut. Sehun berusaha berjalan sesantai mungkin melewati para penjaga, berjalan ke rumah baru milik Minseok hyung yang pindah ke daerah rumah Kai

Rumah minimalis yang tidak besar namun luas sudah berada di hadapan Sehun bahkan Minseok hyung melambaikan tangannya setelah melipat koran di beranda rumah. Ia segera berlari dan mengikuti Minseok hyung masuk ke dalam. Beberapa kardus masih berada di ruang tamu, mengharuskan mereka berbicara secara mendalam di dapur. "Kau mau minum apa? Aku hanya punya jus jeruk dan kopi." Tawar Minseok mengambil gelas dari lemari.

"Jus saja." Sehun mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya karena merasa gerah. Mengamati lembaran demi lembaran kertas dan foto hasil penyelidikan. Mata Sehun terus menatap kesebuah foto dengan orang familiar baginya. Jemarinya menyingkirkan foto-foto lain dan berusaha mengambilnya, mengingat-ingat pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh Suho dengan orang ini?"

Minseok memberikan segelas jus dan ikut mengamati foto tersebut, "Mereka hanya membicarakan masa lalu." Ucapnya dan mengambil beberapa foto yang saling berkaitan, menjejerkannya secara horizontal. "Mereka menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk duduk-duduk di cafe, tapi sepertinya aku memiliki sesuatu topik yang menarik."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar perkataan Minseok, ia meletakkan foto Suho dengan Lay sesuai dengan urutan yang dibuat oleh Minseok. Walau Sehun tidak merasa ganjil dengan potongan-potongan adegan dari foto tak lama kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Obat apa ini?" tanyanya menunjukkan sebuah botol putih yang tertangkap kamera.

Minseok menggeleng pelan dan menyeruput kopinya, "Aku sedang mencari informasi tentang obat tersebut, sayanganya tidak begitu jelas tertangkap oleh kamera. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat informasi kalau Kai itu sebenarnya adalah Jongin."

Sehun langsung mengalihkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. "Hyung yakin?" Harapan kecil yang ia miliki menjadi besar hanya dengan mendengar akhir perkataan Minseok. Minseok mengangguk, memberikan beberapa lembar hasil penyadapan telepon yang ia lakukan 2 bulan lalu.

"Maaf aku baru memberimu kepastian, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan percakapan antara Kris dengan Suho. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar menghapus identitas dan jejak Jongin selama ini. Tapi ada yang sedikit mengganjal, sepertinya Suho tidak setuju dengan cara Kris. Lihat ini, beberapa kali Suho mencoba menelepon nomor ini. Kupikir ia hanya menelepon kenalannya, tapi bukankah ini nomormu sebelum kau kecelakaan?"

Sehun berkali-kali membaca deretan nomor tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? "Kau juga pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bertemu dengan Jongin di jembatan taman kota bukan. Seseorang memanggilnya itu memang Suho, ia memang menganggap Jongin sebagai Jongin, bukan Kai. Rencana mereka untuk menyembunyikannya sedikit bermasalah."

Tanpa Sehun sadari sebuah air mata menetes membasahi kertas yang tengah ia genggam. Minseok menepuk pelan pundak Sehun, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

.

.

.

 _Takdir macam apa yang tengah ia hadapi?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Wah tahun kemarin sama sekali nggak bisa urus akun ini huhuhu. Maafkan aku, padahal waktu kosong banyak tapi entah kenapa nggak bisa ngelanjutin semua cerita yang aku publish. Apakah ada yang kangen dengan ceritaku wkwkwk, kayaknya nggak ya. Masalahnya banyak yang pindah lapak dan keberhasilannya lumayan besar di sana. Tapi aku memilih untuk tetap setia :3, masalahnya nggak sesimple ffn (menurutku). Moga-moga nggak bosen ya sama alurnya, pertanyaan kalian bakal terjawab di chapter ini :)

Apa ada yang merasa hiduo kalian sekarang itu begitu berat? Nggak tau kenapa semakin kesini kesannya orang _yang mengaku dewasa_ terkesan egois. Eh... awal balik kok malah curhat wkwkwk. Tapi nggak kearasa hampir 5 tahun aku menjajakan karyaku disini wkwkwk (walau nggak seramai dulu).

 **Big Thanks For You~**

ViviNurul | jjong86 | Bakpao Sehun | Athiyyah417 | LeeNoHanna

 _Pai~ pai~_

 _12/02/19_


End file.
